Republic Party Headquarters
The Republic Party Headquarters is a building located in the city of Port O'Sey and served as the central headquarters of the Republic Party which ruled the country from 4991 to 5026 A.A.W. The building sits in the Falcon District on the former site of the Republic Plaza. Built in 4993, the headquarters housed the Republic Party's operations for the entirety of its existance. In 5026 it was bombed and stormed by D.I.S soldiers amid the Republic Crisis. Since the fall of the Republic, the Headquarters have served as the headquarters and main housing site of the Port O'Sey National Archives. History Background After achieving victory in the 4991 elections, the victorious Republic Party quickly doubled in size in order to accomodate the strain put onto it by the new government. President Jarod Freeman ordered the construction of a bigger dedicated building to house the financial, organisational and governing bodies of the Party. The site for the future building was selected in the Falcon District, on a patch of relatively flat land. Construction Construction on the headquarters began in early 4993, with the building quickly coming together. As per Jarod Freeman's specifications, a garden was installed in front of the building, which contained many trees and plants native to the Shimian Home Islands. A small security and detention block was constructed north of the main building, which would house the Republic Plaza security. Towards the end of the building's construction, a statue of the Ideal Citizen was built, which depicts a cloaked man wielding a pickaxe in one hand with a sheathed sword on his hip. The building was officially finished in late 4993. Jarod Freeman cut the ribbon, officially opening the building for use. Republic Party The building was used by the Republic Party as a place to store its financial and administrative notes as well as conducting official Party meetings and conferences. By 4999, it was used by nearly 650 Party officials. After the terrorist attacks in the early parts of Black September, the Republic Party, refusing to co-operate with interim leader Nikriontra Sydona, ordered the Party Militia, its armed wing to seize control over the capital city and arrest Nikriontra for crimes against the state. Although the Militia managed to capture the government offices, their grasp over the city was quickly lost due to swift action by the Department of Internal Security under Nikriontra's control. On September 31, the D.I.S launched a full scale assault on the Republic Plaza. Nearly 600 D.I.S soldiers were assigned to capture the building. Fighting broke out between the scattered Militia forces and the D.I.S. Snipers operated from the upper floors, suppressing the D.I.S soldiers from advancing further. In retaliation, the Republic Air Force sent an armed gunship and opened fire on the upper floors, damaging the building significantly. The use of handheld grenades caused further damage to the building's exterior. Post-Republic Era The building was closed to the public and remained abandoned during the first few years of the Democratic State of Port O'Sey. In 5030 the government under the Democratic Socialist Party restored the lot, repairing much of the damage caused to the buildings. The primary building now houses the Port O'Sey National Archives, the official government agency that records and stores nearly every aspect of the country, from historical documentation and artifacts to modern day financial statements and logs. During its renovation most of the Republic symbolism was removed, with the primary building being the main exception. The site today is a tourist attraction, and the statue of the Ideal Citizen continues to be a recognisable symbol of the area's Republic past.